


Slip A Hot Guy Under The Tree (For Me)

by velvetjinx



Series: Santa Baby [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, where Steve Rogers is Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sam wakes up under Natasha's tree on Christmas morning. But what will the object of his feelings think about her uninvited guest?





	Slip A Hot Guy Under The Tree (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again the fault of the CapRBB slack chat. I stg. 
> 
> Anyway many thanks to eyesofshinigami for the beta <333

Sam blinked his eyes open. The last thing he remembered, he'd been sitting in his living room on Christmas Eve, wishing he had the balls to just tell Natasha how he felt about her. Now, he was lying underneath someone's Christmas tree, and he was trussed up like a turkey in red ribbons. 

He was about to call for help, when the door opened, and in walked Natasha, in fuzzy slippers, cozy pjs and a fluffy bathrobe. She screeched briefly when she saw him, then glared, hand over her heart. 

“Sam? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?”

“That is a very good question,” he replied, “and one I will be more than happy to answer when I know it myself.” He paused, looking down at himself. “Uh. Any chance you could untie me?”

Natasha dropped to her knees beside him and leaned over, and he tried not to get lost in the sweet scent of her hair as it brushed past his face. 

“Oh, hey, there's a tag on you! ‘To Natasha, hope you like your present. Love, Santa. P.S. Check his back pocket.’ What is this?”

Without warning, Natasha unceremoniously rolled him over, sticking her hand into his back pocket and pulling something out. She was silent a little too long, and Sam squirmed, managing to roll himself back over. 

“What is this?” she repeated, her tone hard, as she turned around the photo she was holding. It was the one he'd been looking at the previous night; the one he kept in his wallet. 

He sighed and shrugged. “I don't know who put me here, or who tied me up like this. I swear I don't.”

“And the photograph?”

“It's mine.”

Natasha knelt back on her haunches, looking at him questioningly. “And why, exactly, do you have a photograph of me in your pocket?”

Sam jumped in with both feet. “Because it's usually in my wallet.”

Natasha shifted so she was straddling Sam, leaning on her hands on the floor next to his head. 

“Are you telling me you carry my photo around with you?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

Natasha tilted her head. “Do you like me?”

Sam closed his eyes briefly. “Yeah, I like you.”

Natasha eyed him consideringly, then leaned down, kissing him softly. Sam tried to sit up to get some leverage but he couldn't and he fell back with an annoyed groan. 

“We should probably get you untied, huh?” Natasha said with a laugh, and Sam nodded. Together, they managed to get him untied, and soon he was free, standing among miles of red ribbon. 

Natasha grinned at him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in. She looked up at him coquettishly through her eyelashes, and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. At the first touch of her tongue against his, he moaned, pressing her closer against him. 

“Mmm, is that a candy cane in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Natasha joked, and Sam jumped back, embarrassed. 

“God, sorry,” he said, but Natasha pulled him back in for another kiss. 

“What do you say we take this to my room?” she asked, and Sam cupped her cheek in his hand. 

“Are you sure you want to rush things?”

“Rush things?” Natasha laughed. “God, Sam, I've been waiting on you to show you liked me for over a year. This isn't rushing things. This is catching up.”

“Okay,” Sam replied, slightly breathless, and followed Natasha through to her bedroom. As soon as they were inside Natasha was pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off and dropping it to one side. 

“Mmm, very nice,” she hummed, stroking her hands over his chest and stomach muscles. Sam quickly got with the program and pulled at the tie on her bathrobe, pushing the gown off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. 

He leaned in to kiss her again as she began to undo his pants, and the friction against his cock made him gasp. She pushed his pants and boxers down in one go before taking hold of his cock in one of her small hands and stroking him surely. 

Sam moaned, lifting his hands up to play with her breasts through the fabric of her top, rubbing at the hard nubs of her nipples with his fingers. She bit at his lip, soothing the sting with her tongue, and he undid the buttons on her top before pushing it off her shoulders. 

And fuck, she was perfect. Breasts barely more than a handful, pink nipples peaking against his hands, abs probably better than his, and a small bullet scar on her abdomen. He bent down, sucking on one of her nipples as he toyed with the waistband of her pants. He felt her hand on the back of his head, holding him there, and he grinned, biting down gently on the hard nub, making her moan. 

He pushed her pants down to her feet and she stepped out of them and god, he could smell her already, sweet and tangy and making his mouth water. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in her pussy, lapping at her clit with long licks as her hips bucked and shuddered against him. 

“Fuck, you taste so good,” he murmured, before swirling his tongue around her clit, making her cry out. He pulled back, pushing her onto the bed and spreading her thighs, then began to eat her out again, pushing two fingers inside her tight, wet cunt and he licked and sucked. He could feel his hard cock leaking against the sheets, so turned on by the taste and smell and sound of her. 

“Oh god, oh Sam, oh yes, baby, yes, yes, _Sam_!” she cried out, hips bucking, and he pulled his fingers out of her cunt, licking the sticky sweetness from them. 

Natasha pulled him down into a kiss, laughing against his mouth. “Mmm, fuck, baby, you have got a talented tongue, haven't you?”

“What do you want?” he asked softly, and her smile turned wicked. 

“You can fuck me this time, but it's my turn next time.”

“Your turn?” Sam asked, nonplussed. 

“Mhm. I've got a strap-on that's dying to make your sweet ass’s acquaintance, what do you say?”

Sam's response was to kiss her soundly. “How did you know I'd be into that?” 

“Just hopeful, I guess,” she said with a laugh, and Sam kissed her again. 

Natasha pulled back and fished out a condom and some lube from the bedside cabinet. Sam rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock, then slowly pushed inside her. She gasped and clawed at his back as he filled her, and when his hips met hers he leaned down to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Yeah?” he asked, and she nodded. 

“Fuck me, Sam.”

Sam began to fuck her, thrusting deep inside that tight heat, shifting his hips so his cock was rubbing against her g spot as he fucked her. Her head tossed on the pillow as she moaned, and he began to rub her clit with his thumb, taking her higher and higher until she gasped and came, cunt clenching around him. 

He paused to let her catch her breath, then started to thrust again, this time angling her hips so her clit was rubbing against him as he moved. 

“Oh god, oh Sam, oh fuck, baby you feel so good, hnngh, fuck,” and she cried out as she came again. 

Sam leaned down to kiss her, and she hummed against his mouth. 

“Want to see you come for me, Sam, baby. Want you to come inside me, want to see you fall apart for me.”

Sam nodded and began to thrust again, this time working towards his own orgasm, which he could feel building. Natasha began to play with her own breasts, squeezing her nipples and moaning, and that was it. Sam came with a cry, hips stilling as he came deep inside her. 

He leaned down to kiss Natasha as he pulled out gently, then got up to dispose of the condom. She held out her arms and he climbed back in beside her, snuggling into her side with his head on her breast. 

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” she said, and he could hear the smile on her voice. 

“Merry Christmas, Natasha.”

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, then Natasha said suddenly,

“Wait a minute, was that _Steve’s_ writing on that note?”


End file.
